yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Suhulet
facility uhulet ve suhuletle halletmek. Başbakan bu işi suhulet ve uhuletle halledecek İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi "Suhulet" 2 facility Building or site owned, leased, used, or controlled by ASU 3 facility Any equipment, structure, system, process, or activity that fulfills a specific purpose Examples include accelerators, storage areas, fusion research devices, nuclear reactors, production or processing plants, coal conversion plants, magnetohydrodynamics experiments, windmills, radioactive waste disposal systems and burial grounds, testing laboratories, research laboratories, transportation activities, and accommodations for analytical examinations of irradiated and unirradiated components (DOE Order 5500 1B) Back to Top 4 facility All or part of any public or private building, structure, installation, equipment, or vehicle or vessel, including but not limited to ships 5 facility An existing or planned location or site at which prime movers, electric generators, and/or equipment for converting mechanical, chemical, and/or nuclear energy into electric energy are situated, or will be situated A facility may contain more than one generator of either the same or different prime mover type For a cogenerator, the facility includes the industrial or commercial process 6 facility A generic term for a logical component of a system (such as a telecommunications channel, a cross connect, a switch, a computer, a control center, a building, etc ) 7 facility Property used for academic activities, maintenance, research, development or testing It includes plant equipment and real property It does not include material, special test equipment and special tooling 8 facility A structure, building, or operation, that has one or more permitted pieces of equipment 9 facility As defined in Part 201 of Act 451, a facility is an area, place, or property where a hazardous substance in excess of the cleanup criteria under Part 201 has been released 10 facility A plant, laboratory, office, college, university, or commercial structure with associated warehouses, storage areas, utilities, and components, that, when related by function and location, form an operating entity (A business or educational organization may consist of one or more facilities as defined herein ) For purposes of industrial security, the term does not include Government installations 11 facility An element of telephone plant which forms a part of the the complete end-to-end telephone connection E g , wire, submarine, cable, microwave HF radio, fiber, satellite systems 12 facility All or any portion of buildings, structures, site improvements, complexes, equipment, roads, walks, passageways, parking lots, or other real or personal property located on a site 13 facility skillful performance or ability without difficulty; "his quick adeptness was a product of good design"; "he was famous for his facility as an archer" 14 facility A facility is something such as an additional service provided by an organization or an extra feature on a machine which is useful but not essential. It is very useful to have an overdraft facility 15 facility Facilities are buildings, pieces of equipment, or services that are provided for a particular purpose. What recreational facilities are now available? The problem lies in getting patients to a medical facility as soon as possible 16 facility A Laboratory building, group of buildings, or specific area that is managed by an individual designated by the facility associate director (See also "Facility Manager" and "Facility Associate Director ") May also indicate a portion of a building, such as a laboratory or group of laboratories, dedicated to an operation Groups occupying a specific facility are not necessarily under the same directorate's management (See also "Program Associate Director ") 17 facility the buildings, equipment, structures, and other stationary items which are located on a single site or on contiguous or adjacent sites and which are owned or operated by the same person, or by any person who controls, is controlled by, or is under common control with, such person 18 facility All buildings, structures and other stationary items which are located on a single site or a contiguous or adjacent site which are owned or operated by the same person and which actually manufacture, produce, use, transfer, store, supply or distribute any hazardous material The term includes railroad yards and truck terminals but does not include individual trucks, rolling stock, water vessels, airplanes or other transportation vehicles 19 facility Facility includes data about the combinations of physical, financial, and human resources that are used to provide or receive services Certain types of facilities provide direct health-care services while some other types of facilities provide the services affecting the health of individuals only indirectly Examples of facilities are hospitals, laboratories, community health centers, public health units, clinics, pharmacies, libraries, restaurants, cafeterias, parking lots, schools, administrative offices, food manufacturing plants, and slaughterhouses Note that this subject area would not include the data about the resources (buildings, land, human, etc ) that are used to create the facility That data is included in resources subject area 20 facility Defined for the purposes of TRI reporting as all buildings, equipment, structures, and other stationary items which are located on a single site or on contiguous or adjacent sites and which are owned or operated by the same person 21 facility device; ease; tool, convenience; talent, ability; willingness; place used for a specific purpose isim Less results Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi "Suhulet" 22 Kolaylık Hukuk 23 Kolaylık. (Bak: Sühulet)(...Senin küçük bahçeni halk ettiği gibi, cenneti dahi senin için halk edebilir ve halk etmiş ve sana va'd etmiş. Ve va'dettiği için, elbette seni onun içine alacak. Mâdem bilmüşahede görüyoruz; her senede, yeryüzünde, hayvanat ve nebatatın üçyüz binden ziyade enva'larını ve milletlerini, kemal-i intizam ve mizan ile, kemal-i sür'at ve sühuletle haşr edip, neşreder. Elbette böyle bir Kadir-i Zülcelâl, va'dini yerine getirmeye muktedirdir... M.) 24 Türkiye topraklarında kullanılan ilk araba vapuruna verilen ad